falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
華登湖
(gift shop basement) (highway southeast) (road south) (south) }} Automated tour Walden Pond is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Walden Pond is a small lake located southwest of Concord and west of Lexington. Before the Great War, 这里最出名的就是梭罗的小屋了 who lived in a cabin by the lake from 1845 to 1847. During his stay, Thoreau investigated the principles of transcendentalism by living according to this philosophy, and later wrote the book Walden about his experiences. The cabin in which Thoreau lived is preserved. Before the Great War, the cabin and the audio tour associated with it were sponsored by General Atomics International. This may show an aspect of pre-War society, as the humble message of Thoreau is immediately contradicted by consumerism and corporate involvement in everyday life. Layout The pond itself is small and highly irradiated (+10), with an island in the middle without obvious significance which smokes mysteriously. Up on the hill to the west, there is an automated tour box in front of a cabin that was home to Thoreau. Beyond this is a gift shop - a much larger building, which is booby-trapped with a few makeshift bombs and a clapping-cymbal monkey doll. Next to the Master locked back door, held up by a knife, there is a "Note to Tweez." The note reads as follows: The sewer pipe mentioned in the note is found outside the cabin on the edge of the lake. Inside the sewer entrance, past the long pipe, 镊子和熊还会讨论关于梭罗和他的超验主义。In this first room, there is a hunting rifle, duffle bag and an issue of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor. Walter and Whiplash can be found in the next room. The gift shop key found on Walter will unlock the safe in the room as well as the door to the gift shop. Additionally, Big Jim, a unique pipe wrench, can be found next to a toolbox. There is a Vault-Tec lunchbox in the corner next to a bottlecap mine. Walden Pond sits in an area of the map that isn't very dense with map markings. Unmarked but interesting sites abound nearby: * To the east is an unmarked raider hut. * To the east-southeast is an unmarked trader house with many cats and four small graves with, presumably, buried cats inside. The trader seems to usually have cat meat for sale. Further on, there is a wrecked train car containing a leveled suit of power armor obtainable by hacking a nearby terminal (Advanced). * To the south is a Stonehenge-like formation of cars. A behemoth spawns here once the Sole Survivor reaches around level 15. They are the sort of cars that can be made to explode. * To the south, on the Middlesex Expressway, there is an unmarked Gunners base. * A bit further south is an unmarked location which appears to be some sort of old power station, constructed of red beams with an attached garage. Look here to find a fusion core in a generator, but mind the stingwings. * To the northwest, just below the dam, is a pond from which about seven Mirelurk eggs can be recovered, if the two mirelurks guarding them are defeated. The dam nearby supports random encounters. * Just south of the building may be an unnamed Chems Vendor sleeping by a tent. If woken during the day he will be surprised it is already morning. 值得注意的物品 * 垃圾城奸商傳第7冊 - 從下水道進到地下室的第一個房間，桶子上。 * 大吉姆 - 特殊的管鉗，在地下室通往禮品店前的房間，有紅色工具箱的桌上。 * 禮品店鑰匙 - 在華特身上，打開保險箱和通往地下室的門。 * 給推茲的筆記 - 禮品店通往地下室的門旁邊，被刀子釘在牆上。 * Overdue book - Under the cash registers in the gift shop. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a box near where Big Jim is found. Related quests * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Randolph Safehouse Appearances Walden Pond appears only in Fallout 4. Walden Reservation, the park in which the pond is located, is mentioned on a street sign for the Midcounty Loop. This sign is south of the Middlesex Expressway. 幕後 華登湖是真實存在於康科特的地方，美國著名作家和哲學家梭羅曾住在此地的小屋兩年，並啟發了他的超越論作品湖濱散記 。 Gallery Tales of JJV Walden Pond.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor magazine Thoreau house.jpg|Thoreau house Walden Pond gift shop.jpg|Gift Shop Note_to_Tweez_Walden_Pond.png|Note to Tweez Walden Pond basement.jpg|The door to the basement Fo4_weapon_Big_Jim.jpg|Big Jim Walden Pond homemade mines.jpg|Three homemade mines Walden Pond sewer entrance.jpg|Entrance to the sewers Tweez and Bear Transcendance.jpg|Tweez and Bear talking about transcendentalism Walter and Whiplash basement.jpg|Walter and Whiplash in the basement WaldenPondMysteriousSmoke.jpg|The mysterious smoke that emanates from the island. Walden_Pond_Gift_Shop_Art_1.jpg|Art for Walden Pond hanging sign Walden_Pond_Gift_Shop_Art_2.jpg|Art for Walden Pond logo Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Walden Pond es:Lago Walden ru:Уолден-понд uk:Волден-понд